The new Team seven
by Gaara's-pandachan101
Summary: Naruto is a sensei now and must prepare his team. One is a happy go lucky, one is trying to live up to his fathers name. But the only girl on the team has a secret. Read please.
1. Chapter 1: Team seven

**Hello. I hope you like this series. I will update every once in a while. I hope you like it. I don't own Naruto, and if I did my character would be in it.**

Chapter 1

"Alright class now I will tell you your teams." said Iruki sensei addressing his class. Everyone looked at him waiting.

'This is such a waist of time.' thought a girl in the back row. She had red hair in a pony tail that fell to her mid-back. The bottom of her face was covered by a black cloth. Her eyes were black as coal. She wore a black tank top, black ninja sandals and a silver skirt with a slit going up the side that revealed black shorts under it. Around her neck was a necklace with a pendant of black stone shaped like a dragon. Her name was Draco Lief.

"First team is Ryo, Blaze and Lief." said the sensei. He continued to tell the other teams but Lief did not listen. 'Why do I have to be stuck with these idiots.' she thought.

"Now everyone please go to these rooms to meet your new sensei." said Iruki. Lief walked after her teammates to room 271. Inside they waited for about ten minutes then a cloud of smoke appeared surprising Ryo and Blaze who fell of their desks. Lief still sat in meditaion.

"Sorry about that." said a blond man with whiskers on his cheeks. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am gonna be your sensei. Why don't we introduce our selves. Are you even awake?" he asked looking at Lief she was sill in meditation. Naruto tried to touch her but her hand slapped his out of the way.

"Please don't touch me." she said coldly. Naruto gulped. 'This girl is bad news he thought.'

"Can we get on with it." said Blaze. Blaze had silver hair and looked like a miniature of his father Kakashi. Except blaze had his forehead protector across his for head instead of slanted.

"Fine." said Naruto. "I'll show you. Hi I'm Naruto, My goals are to make sure that you pass chunin level, my likes are ramen, my dislikes are waiting for ramen to cook. My hobbies are teaching." he finished. "Now lets start with you on the right with blond hair." he said pointing to Ryo.

"Oh ok... My name is Azumano Ryo. What I like is a certain someone." he said glancing at Lief. "My dislikes are jerks like Blaze, my hobbies are training and pulling pranks. My dream is to become a well respected shinobi."

"Well that's interesting. Next you with the silver hair." said Naruto.

"My name is Hatake Blaze. My hobbies training, I like to win battles with a worthy opponent, I hate to have to work with weaklings." he said looking at Lief and Ryo.

"Then you wont be disappointed to have me as a teammate Blaze, because I am not weak." said Lief in a cold voice her eyes filled with anger.

"Any way go one." said Naruto in a hurry, he didn't want anything to happen on their first day.

"My goals for the future are to become as strong a ninja as my father." Blaze finished.

"Good job. Now you girl with the red hair your up." said Naruto.

"Fine. My name is Draco Lief. My hobbies meditating. I like animals, I hate people. My dreams for the future are to become a ninja and live my life alone with animals." she said.

'Geeze.' Thought Naruto. 'I don't think she is going to do well on the team test.' "You are dismissed except for you Lief stay for a minute." said Naruto.

"What is it Naruto sensei?" she asked.

"Why do you like animals and hate people?" he asked.

"Because people killed my family. Animals are the only things I have left." she said.

"Who is your family." Asked Naruto.

"That is my business." she said looking at Naruto. He looked at her eyes. They now had flicks of gold in them and the area around her eyes became gold as well.

"That is all." he said then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Lief sat on the desk with her head hung low. Two tears fell down her cheek. 'If only he could be here.' she thought. 'If only the person that I trusted above all others could be here.' she thought. Then she sensed someone close by. Her head snapped up and she caught sight of the person that she wanted to see most.

"Gaara." she whispered.

**How did you like it? I know Lief may seem like a Mary Sue right now but that will change. I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Her past

**Hi I'm here for the next chapter. Yay! Hope you like it. Please review.**

"What are you doing here Gaara?" asked Lief.

"Why are you crying?" he asked. Lief had rather regarded him as a father. She had been shunned because she was the strongest, everyone was jealous of her. Yet Lief had never been stable. She was cold at times then she would break down and cry the next minute. Gaara recalled when he first met Lief.

_Flashback:_

_Gaara was walking to a village near the edge of the wind country. The village was called Haburisato (power village). This village turned out many very good ninja's. Gaara was going there to deliver a scroll to the village head. When he got here he saw a very disturbing sight. There were dead bodies everywhere. Gaara smelled blood._

"_What happened here?" he asked Shikaku._

"_**I don't know." admitted the demon**. **"But I smell blood and it smells good! Dosn't it make you want to kill someone Gaara? Don't you miss the smell of blood?"**_

"_No." said Gaara, trying to block Shikaku out. He walked around looking for survivors. After looking through all other parts of town he saw the meeting hall. Inside the meeting hall was a tall man with very pale skin, black hair and a snake-like face. On the floor in front of him was a girl who looked about six years old. She was cowering, her red hair hanging in front of her face._

"_I have killed of your entire clan and now I will kill you." said the man that Gaara recognized as Orochimaru._

"_W-why?" asked the girl. "We n-never d-did any thing t-to y-you."_

"_Your to powerful." he said. "You all might have gotten in my way." said Orochimaru. The girl whimpered as he raised his katana._

"_Leave her alone." said Gaara, Orochimaru looked around at Gaara._

"_If it isn't the kazekage's son, Gaara." he said smirking. "Well I don't want anymore trouble here." he said . "But before I go." He slashed the girl over the mouth and nose with his katana._

"_Good bye." said Orochimaru as he disappeared. Gaara walked over to the girl who was trembling and holding one hand over her mouth. Gaara watched blood drop between her fingers._

"_Are you ok?" he asked her. She looked up at him in fear. "What is your name?" he asked._

"_M-my n-name is Haburisato L-lief." she said._

"_Are you ok?" he repeated. She shook her head._

"_Let me see that." he said gesturing to her hand that was clamped over her mouth. Still not taking her eyes off Gaara she moved her hand. Gaara looked at the wound. It wasn't deep but it was bleeding a lot. 'Temari could heal this' he thought. 'I need to get her to Suna.'_

"_Come with me. I'm going to take you to my home. You'll be safe there." he said. _

"_Where do you live?" asked Lief._

"_Suna."_

"_So your taking me to Suna." she said_

"_Yes. Now hold on tight my sand will transport us there." he said. Gaara took her small hand in his and they arrived in Suna. Lief gazed in wonder at the sand that Gaara controlled._

"_Temari." yelled Gaara when they arrived outside of a very large building._

"_What is it Gaara? Your home a bit early." said a woman with blond hair in four ponytails._

"_She needs to be taken care of." said Gaara gesturing to Lief._

"_But where did she come-" started the woman._

"_Not now Temari." said Gaara, he had notied that at the mention of what had just taken place Lief's eyes had started to water._

"_Fine." said Temari. "What's your name?" she asked Lief._

"_Lief."_

"_That' s a nice name. Why don't you take a bath and I will clean your cut later." said Temari. She took Liefs hand and led her to the bathroom. Gaara however went straight to his fathers library._

"_What is it?" asked the Kazekage from behind a pile of papers._

"_When I got to the village it had been destroyed by Orochimaru. The only survivor is a girl named Lief. She is about six and is now having her wounds taken care of by Temari. Please do not ask her about what happened she starts crying when you do." said Gaara, he handed his father the now useless scroll. _

"_I see... She has nowhere to go. She will live in this village for a time. We can give her a room here. Do you know if she wants to become a ninja?" he asked._

"_She has not told me." said Gaara._

"_I would prefer that she does. I have heard of her people. They usually turn out the best ninjas. But if Orochimaru wants her dead then we might have to send her somewhere outside of the wind contry."_

"_How about Konoha. They could train her." said Gaara._

"_I agree. Tell her that in two years she will attend Konoha academy. Also that she will live here for those two years. Can you watch over her?" he said._

"_What, why?" asked Gaara, puzzled._

"_We need to protect her from Orochimaru. You don't have any missions for right now so you are to watch over Lief. Is that clear?"_

"_Yes sir."_

_And so Gaara left to tell Lief. She didn't seem to want to be a ninja. All she wanted to do was live with animals. Gaara was confused by this, why did she want to live with animals? They are good for nothing. For two years Gaara watched over Lief like a daughter. She was very smart. When the other kids would play with a ball she would sit on the side lines and read. She could talk to animals and control them as her clan had. Then she went of to Konoha ninja school._ _They wrote to each other. Apparently she was very good in class. Gaara sent her a present every year for her birthday. The most recent one was the necklace that she wore._

_End Flashback:_

"Are you ok?" Lief's voice brought Gaara back to earth.

"I should be asking you that." he said. Her face twitched under her mask.

"I was just reminiscing." said Gaara. "But why were you crying?"

"It's just my new sensei Ukumaki Naruto asked me why I hate humans. I think my blood line limit activated again." she said. Gaara remembered her bloodline limit. She would change into animals. But it only worked when she felt great emotion, like anger.

"Wait, you have Naruto as your sensei?" he said.

"Yup. Why do you know him?"

"Yes I do. I want to see you train tomorrow. May I come along?" he asked.

"Sure. If you know sensei than I'm sure its ok." said Lief.

"I'll see you tomorrow Gaara." said Lief sliding of the desk. She walked down into her apartment and fell asleep. Waiting for tomorrow to come.

**How did you like it? Gaara may seem a little OOC. I'm sorry for that. If you have any questions or concerns please tell me. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: training

**Yay! A new chapter! Thanks you guys rock! I hope you like this. I don't know why you people make me say this but I DON'T OWN NARUTO! Read on.**

Lief woke up feeling sun light on her face. 'Wait sunlight!' she thought. She usually got up earlier than this. Rushing she pulled on her clothes and brushed her hair. Having no time for breakfast she ran out the door. 'If I hurry I might be able to make it on time.' she thought. Skidding to a halt she observed that her sensei wasn't even here yet.

"Hey Lief! You were almost late!" said Ryo.

"What ever. Where is our sensei?" asked Lief.

"Not here yet." said Blaze.

"Well I'm gonna go meditate don't bug me." she said. Then Lief sat under a tree with her legs crossed and her hands resting on her knees.

Blaze watched her 'What a weirdo.' he thought. About fifteen minutes later Blaze was ofically bored. So he decided to pick on Lief.

"So Lief what village did you come from?" asked Blaze. He smirked, he knew that this was a touchy subject with her.

"Its none of your business Hatake." she said breaking out of meditation.

"Why?" he asked.

"Leave me alone." she said.

"Why?"

"Hatake you are slowly walking in the direction of pain and suffering." said Lief is a cold tone standing up. Her eyes now resembled black stones instead of deep pools.

"Like you could do anything to hurt me." he drawled. He had discovered this pastime at the academy. Lief would always threaten him but he thought that Lief had no talent.

"Your asking for it." she said balling up her fists.

"You guys stop it." said Ryo looking at the two.

"Or what? I'm gonna defeat Lief and become a better ninja." said Blaze.

"Well if that's all your worried about then I don't care." said Lief, Ryo and Blaze looked at her. "I don't want to be a ninja. You can have the tittle because I don't want it." Lief then turned her back on the two boys. "You deserve the tittle Hatake scum!" she said angrily. The only people who could see her tears were her sensei and adoptive father.

"Should we stop them?" asked Naruto.

"You're their sensei. But I want to see what happens." said the red head.

"I trust your opinion Gaara." said Naruto looking back at his students. "But I think they failed their teamwork test already."

Back with Ryo, Blaze and Lief:

"What did you call me!" yelled Blaze pulling out a kukuni knife.

"Y-you heard m-me." she said unable to control her tears.

"Are you ok Lief?" asked Ryo.

"She wont be fine when I'm done with her!" yelled blaze charging. Ryo quickly stepped between the two holding off Blaze. Lief turned to face the boys. Blaze gritted his teeth. "Your clan, the Drako clan would be ashamed of you. Your pathetic. No wonder they sent you here!" said Blaze angrily.

"Uh-oh he's done it now." said Gaara. "Come on we gotta stop her." They jumped down her. Lief was no longer crying but had an expression of hatred and anger on her face.

"I'm going to kill you!" she yelled. Wolfs came out of the forest around them and charged Blaze.

"Lief calm down!" yelled Gaara to the girl. She turned to him. "Call of the wolfs." she nodded tears coming from her eyes again. She howled much like a wolf and they backed off. Naruto went over to Blaze and Ryo. They had only sustained minor injuries, apparently they we not very strong wolfs.

"You need stop losing control of your anger!" Gaara yelled. He was angry very angry at the girl. She stood up and looked at Gaara, her eyes still full of tears.

"Who are you?" asked Ryo.

"This is kazekage Gaara." explained Naruto. "He's visiting to settle maters with the Hokage."

"But how does she know him?" asked Blaze.

"Private affairs." said Gaara.

"Any way Gaara is here to observe our practice. I have two bells right here that you need to get. You have three hours. The person who doesn't get the bell gets sent back to the academy. Starting now!" he said. All three of them went off to the bushes. 'At least they have common sense.' he thought and went in search of his students.

Lief had sent some birds to find her a good hiding spot and they led her to a water fall. She found a large bush near the water fall to hide in. As she squatted there she head a rustle. Pulling out a kukuni she waited. 'Damn!' she thought. ' I needed more time to think!' then she saw Gaara walking in her direction.

"I see your still using that fake clan name." he said.

"Yup. Everyone thinks I'm from the Drako village. Its doesn't even exist!" she grinned through her mask.

"So nobody knows of the Haburisato clan." he asked.

"No one besides you and me." Her eyes became hard again, "And Orochimaru..."

"Don't get your self worked up about that." he said.

They heard a rustling near by. "Shit he found me!" she said.


	4. Chapter 4: The test

**I don't have anything to say really. But thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this. I don't own Naruto. Here we go.**

Lief jumped out from the bush. Gaara had disappeared to god-knows-where. Lief didn't know where her teammates Blaze or Ryo were either.

"I found you!" said Naruto.

"Wow amazing." mocked Lief.

"We'll see." said her sensei. Then he disappeared. Lief looked around but couldn't find him.

"Where did you go?" asked Lief though gritted teeth.

"Below you." said Naruto's voice. Lief was pulled down into the earth with only her head sticking above ground. Lief glared at Naruto. He dangled a bell in front of her nose.

"You can't get the bell now can you miss-im-so-high-and-mighty. Lief's coal colored eyes got flicks of gold in them and gold around them. She hated him at that point in time. She hated everything, she hated her sensei, she hated her team she just hated everything.

Lief struggled to move her hands to make a hand sign. 'If I could make a sign then I could call some animals to dig me out. Darn it!' Naruto walked away from Lief leaving her to gaze in front of her.

"Lief?" asked a voice that she recognized as Ryo's. "What happened?"

"Our sensei got me stuck here." she said trying to turn to see him. Ryo walked into her line of vision, he wasn't hurt very much.

"How did you not get hurt?" asked Lief.

"I did. But I'm a good healer." he said.

"Oh."

"Now I'm gonna try to get you out of here." said Ryo. Lief nodded as her dug some of the dirt so she could move her arms. Then she helped free her lower half. She checked that her necklace was still there. But as she moved her hand to check she didn't feel anything. Lief frantically looked around her for the necklace. When she located it she sighed in relief and put it back on.

"Now lets go find our sensei." said Lief. Ryo nodded and Lief summoned a small bird. The noises that Ryo herd was a bird chirping coming from Lief's mouth. Lief was telling the bird to find their sensei, in bird tongue.

"What was that?" asked Ryo.

"I asked her to find that sensei of ours." replied Lief. The bird came back and chirped in Lief's ear. "She says he's in a clearing west of here." said Lief.

"Where's Blaze?" asked Ryo pulling out a compass.

"Fighting Naruto-sensei." said Lief.

"This way." said Ryo.

"Ok. Hey Ryo" said Lief.

"Yes. What is it Lief?" he asked.

"Thanks for saving me." she said looking at the ground.

"Your welcome." said Ryo. 'Yes maybe I have a chance!' he thought heading to the clearing. When they entered the clearing they saw twenty Naruto's surrounding Blaze. Ryo saw Lief make some hand seals and seven cougars came out of the woods.

"So you helped Lief out, did you Ryo?" asked one of the clones.

"Yes. She's my team mate after all." said Ryo. Lief smiled and directed four of her cougars to rip spart the clones until they found the real Naruto. The other three stood in front of each member of the team. Lief hopped on and motioned to the others to follow. Ryo and Blaze looked uneasy but hopped on too. They kicked the cougars sides and charged at the clones. The other four cougars had destroyed most of the clones. Blaze rode his cougar up to the real Naruto. Blazes hands made seals but Naruto saw his chance and kicked Blaze of the animal. Blaze fell against a tree.

"Ryo!" yelled Lief. "Get over to Blaze, he might be hurt."

'Hmmm.' thought Naruto. 'I may have flung him a bit to hard...' Lief faced Naryuto. She had dismounted her cougar and now had her hand on its back.

"How is he?" she yelled at Ryo not turning around.

"He's got a lot of cuts and he's out cold." Ryo said. "But I can heal him."

"Good." said Lief. She charged her sensei and tried to grab a bell. Her fingers closed on the small round object and she pulled. Naruto kicked her away from himself bet Lief still held the bell. She was now twenty feet away from him clutching the bell.

"Ahhh. You managed to get one of my clone bells I see." said Naruto. Lief looked at the bell in her hand. Naruto's foot connected with her chin. She was sent flying back about twenty feet right next to blaze. "You let down your guard Lief." said Naruto. A ringing sound came. "Ahh. You failed to get the bells...


	5. Chapter 5: The test part two

**Erm... Nothing to say really. The usual: I don't own Nartuto. And here we go!**

"...pass." said there sensei.

"Why on earth do we pass?" asked Lief.

"Because you were at least trying to work on a team." said Naruto.

"So..." asked Blaze. "Are we still getting tied up to logs?"

"Yes." said Naruto. "You failed to get the bells so thats your punishment."

"You have to catch me first!" proclaimed blaze.

"What ever. I'll give you a ten second head start." Said Naruyto. Lief continued to sit next to a log not caring about running. She had used a lot of chakra to summon that many cougars. While Blaze and Ryo were running away, or at least trying to, there legs still wobbly.

"Lief can I ask you something?" asked Naruto.

"You just did. But sure." said Lief playing with a strand of grass.

"I was looking through some papers and I found something interesting." began Naruto. Lief started to worry. 'Does he know about... my past?'

"It seems that there is no Drako clan." said Naruto. Lief sighed.

"No there isn't." she said.

"Why is that Lief?" he asked.

"Because I made it up." said Lief.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"I don't feel like telling anyone. That secret resides with three people... and it's going to stay that way, at least for a while." said Lief. Lief started meditating oblivious to Naruto's pressed questions. Naruto then remembered that he had to go find his other students.

With Ryo and Blaze:

They had run a long ways from where the logs were and stopped to rest.

"Why..." pant "Do you like Lief, Ryo?"Asked Blaze with his hands on his knees.

"Well... it's a long story but I'll tell you." said Ryo slumping against a tree.

"One day, back when we were in the academy, I was walking home to my mom's house. I was coming from the park because I had stayed there for a couple hours after school. When I passed the animal shelter I saw Lief walking out of it. I guess she works there. Anyway the smile on her face is what made me fall for Lief." explained Ryo.

"Thats weird. I've never seen Lief that happy." said Blaze.

"Found you!" proclaimed Naruto. Ryo and Blaze jumped. "Now are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?" asked Naruto. Ryo and Blaze nodded to each other.

"Clone jutsu!" they yelled. There stood ten Ryos and ten Blazes. Shiruken and kukuni rained down on Naruto but he used the substitution jutsu. Naruto appeared behind the two boys and grabbed them by the ears. Then the sensei poofed them away, back to the logs. Lief watched as her sensei tied both of the boys up to logs.

"Hey why aren't you tying her us?" asked Ryo jabbing his head over at Lief.

"She had enough common sense to not try and run away." explained Naruto. Lief cracked an eye open.

"Could you please be quiet? I'm trying to meditate." said Lief icily. "That cougar attack took a lot of chakra.

"Lief, your powers are really confusing. I know you can summon cougars but also small birds." said Ryo. What could he say he was curious.

"Fine." said Lief standing up. "I'll explain how my powers work. See there are six levels of my power. The levels are:

Level 1: Talk to animals.

Level 2: Summon small animals. For example, small birds, mice, cats

Level 3: Summon medium animals. For example, medium sized cats (cougars), wolfs.

Level 4: Summon large animals. For example, gorilla, whale, horse.

Level 5: Transform. Take shape of any animal.

Level 6: God-like animals. Can only be used by a very experienced ninja. For example, dragon."

"So what level are you on?" asked Ryo.

Lief mumbled something.

"Huh?"

"I'm on level three. I should be on level four by now." said Lief quietly.

"Who cares it's still awesome!" said Ryo.

"You talk too much." said Lief. "And sensei, you probably want to tell the Hokage this but I would prefer if you didn't. It's my business and besides it would leak out some how, I would prefer to keep my powers secret." said Lief.

"I cant promise that." said Naruto.

"Yes you could." said Lief.

"No. Any way your dismissed, go home and rest up for tomorrow's training." Naruto disapeared and the other three walked into the city. Lief said good bye to the others and headed off to the animal shelter. Blaze walked home to his father to tell him how the day had been and Ryo walked to his job at the mkarket to get some money for his mother.

**Here we go next time:**

**. More training,**

**. Possibly chuunin exam nomination**

**. If so then ROAD TRIP!**

**Please review!!!!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Nomination

**Here you go. And if you would please review my other stories. There cool to. I don't own Naruto but I own my Oc's. **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Talking to animals"**

**Here you go.**

"What's our mission today?" asked Ryo bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"The mission is to find a lady's cat. Her name is Curry. She's orange and had a green ribbon around her neck." said Naruto.

"But that's boring." complained Ryo. "And plus Lief could just do it."

"Not true." said Lief. "If I tried to communicate to the cat then I would probably be hearing all the cats in town. Not just the one we need. We need to find the right cat first."

"Ok. Then Ryo and I will track down the cat and then tell you it's location. See if you can make it come to us." said Blaze.

"Ok." said Lief. They were off, Blaze and Ryo scouted the area and finally Ryo found the cat.

"I found her." he said to Lief and Blaze over his radio.

"Where." asked Lief.

"About a block away from the ramen place." said Ryo.

"Ok. Blaze, Ryo try to keep the cat in a small area. I'm coming." said Lief. She ran and found the place where the cat was. It jumped and hissed at Blaze biting him on the hand.

"Ow!" yelled Blaze. Lief let out a loud meow sound and the cat trotted over to her.

"Ryo, that scrape looks nasty, heal his cut." said Lief gesturing to Blaze.

"Hai." said Ryo. Lief picked up the purring cat and made mewing noises.

"**Hey girl. Why did you run away?"** asked Lief.

"**I hate my owner. She's mean to me. But your nice." **said the cat.

"**Thank you Curry. Now lets get you home." **said Lief.

"We're ready Lief." said Ryo. Blaze was next to him with only a small scar on his hand visible. "Then lets get the cat back." said Lief. They walked to the lady and she squeezed the cat tight.

"Curry! You don't know how worried I've been. Don't run away ever again." said the woman. "Thank you. Here you go." The woman payed and they set off. Lief went back to the animal shelter, Ryo went home to his mom and Blaze went home also.

With Ryo:

"Mom I'm home!" said Ryo.

"Welcome home. How was your day?" asked his mother tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"Great mom! I practiced my medical skills and I'm getting better! I can make a scar almost disappear!" said Ryo.

"I'm proud of you." smiled his mom.

"Hey mom, I got some money from the mission." said Ryo handing his mother a small money pouch.

"Great honey. Now can you get me some medical herbs? I need them for the hospital." She handed him the money he would need and sent him off to the market place. "He's such a great boy." said Sakura smiling as her son walked out to get the herbs.

"Ahhhh! Yelled Ryo, a group of boys about his age had pushed him down.

"Give us the money." said one.

"N-no." said Ryo. One of them grabbed the money and ran. Then Blaze seemed to jump out of nowhere. He grabbed the boy and took the money back.

"Scram." Blaze said to the boys. They took off looking in fear at Blaze.

"And you call yourself a ninja." scoffed Blaze.

"My special abilities lie with healing not fighting." said Ryo. "Thanks though."

"Your welcome. Naruto sensei said he had something to tell us. We gotta go find Lief." said Blaze.

"Fine. I just gotta get some herbs for my mom." said Ryo. Blaze grabbed Ryo's hand and pulled him to his feet. Ryo bought the herbs and gave them to his mother. Then Ryo and Blaze went out to find Lief. They eventually found the animal shelter and went inside.

"Lief, please get Marten down. He needs to have his check up." said an elderly woman with graying hair pulled into a light colored bun and two red marks on her cheeks.

"Yes ma'am." said Lief. She let out a bird call and a large feathery bird came and landed on her head. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Naruto-sensei wants us to come to the bridge. He says it's important." said Blaze.

"So come on!" yelled Ryo.

"Wait a second boy's, I have to go to the back and check out Tora. You can come if you want." said Lief, she led the two into a outdoor area where a large cage stood in the back. Other animals walked around but they stayed clear of the cage

"Who's Tora?" asked Ryo.

"Be patient." said Lief. She walked into the shadowy cage and came out a few seconds later. A red leash was attached to the collar of an enormous female white tiger. "This is Tora."

"Wow..." said Ryo.

"Can we get this over with?" asked Blaze.

"Yes. Just a sec." Lief tied the leash to a post and looked at the tiger's paw. It was wrapped in bandages. Then she put the tiger in her cage and walked over to the boy's.

"Lets go." said Blaze. The three made there way to the bridge where Naruto stood waiting.

"Well, you are probably wondering why you're here." said Naruto.

"Yup! What is it Naruto-sensei?!" Ryo asked.

"Well, I have nominated you three for the chuunin exams." said Naruto. He was tackled by Ryo right after the words left his mouth.

"Get off Naruto-sensei." said Blaze, Ryo let go.

"Thats great." said Lief.

"Are you kidding me?!?!?!" asked Ryo. "This is really big!"

"But there's no use in getting over exited." said Lief.

"Well then, we have to go to Suna and turn in application forms." said Naruto.

"Who else is participating from the leaf?" asked Blaze.

"Three other teams." said Naruto. "But there will be some from the other villages. Do you all wish to participate?"

"Duh yes!" said Ryo.

"Of course." said Lief.

"Yes I definitely want to." said Blaze.

"Then meet me back here tomorrow at seven. The exams start in a week. Bring provisions because Suna is a long way away." said Naruto. "You may go." Everyone ran home to get ready.

With Blaze:

"Dad I'm home." said Blaze when he entered his house.

"How was your day?" asked Kakashi from the dining room.

"Good, Naruto-sensei nominated us for the chuunin exams." said Blaze.

"Well, good job. I nominated Naruto the first time too." said Kakashi.

"You've told me." said Blaze.

"Oh, I have?"

"Yup."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow." replied Blaze.

"Ah, where?" asked the silver haired jounin.

"Suna."

"Well, I'm proud of you. What do your teammates think?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, Ryo jumped on Naruto-sensei and was very annoying. Lief kept her cool and acted as if she didn't care. That's even more annoying." said Blaze.

"She must be some girl." said Kakashi lowering his head to look at his little orange book.

"I do not like Lief! She is so annoying and could you stop reading those books?" asked Blaze in disgust.

"Nope." said Kakashi.

"I'm going to pack." said Blaze running up his stairs.

"Congratulations." said Kakashi after his son left.

With Lief, Lief POV:

'Great, now I'm nominated for the exams now I have to tell everyone at the pet shop that I'm leaving.' I thought as I trudged to the pet store.

"Why hello Lief, what did Naruto-sensei ask?" asked the same woman that I had been with that morning.

"I have been nominated for the chuunin exams." I said squatting down and petting a tabby colored cat.

"That is wonderful news!"

"Thank you Dai."I said.

"You can have off today, go home and rest for tomorrow. Kiba said his exams were exhausting." said Dai.

"Thank you."

"I have a reward for you because you made it this far." said Dai.

"Really? What is it?" I asked. I was happy and surprised, no one had ever given me a gift.

"You can now have Tora as a pet."

"Do you mean it?!" I asked excitedly. Tora was my all time favorite animal in the store.

"Yes, no one else would adopt her and I thought you were the best choice." said Dai

"Thank you so much, may I pick her up tomorrow when I leave?" I asked.

"Of course you may."

"Good night." I bowed and left the shop heading to my apartment. After all, I needed sleep for tomorrow.

With Ryo:

"Hey mom! Guess what?!?!" Ryo yelled.

"What?"

"Naruto-sensei nominated my team for the exams!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Wow! Good job Ryo!" Sakura beamed at her Ron.

"We leave tomorrow!"

"Where are the exams this year?" asked Sakura.

"Suna! Isn't that cool?!"

"Yes, and I know your tired of hearing it but be careful when you go." said Ryo's mother.

"I will. I gotta get packed for tomorrow."

"Wait?! You leave tomorrow?!?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, Naruto-sensei just told us today." said Ryo.

"Naruto you baka!" yelled Sakura.

"Do you know Naruto-sensei mom?" asked Ryo. Sakura calmed down and looked at her son.

"We were on the same team." said Sakura.

"Who else?" asked Ryo excitedly.

"I would rather not say, ask Naruto." said Sakura.

"Ok, I will tomorrow. Goodnight mom." said Ryo running up to his room.

'I can still remember my first chuunin exams.' thought Sakura. 'Sasuke, why did you go with him?'

Ryo packed up some of his ninja supplies put them in a backpack. Then he put in his most valuable possession: a picture of his father. His father had raven black hair and onyx eyes. Ryo let down the henge that kept his hair blond and his eyes changed back to deep onyx, his hair now changed back to it's normal black color. 'I am Uchiha Ryo and I will pass the chuunin exams just like my father before me.' thought Ryo before going to sleep.

**Well was that worth the wait? I just thought of it and I hope you liked it. Please review, I would love it. And if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask.**


	7. Chapter 7: Setting off

**Hello. Your probably wondering why I haven't updated the reason is... uh... I wanted to build dramatic tension. Yeah, that's what I'm going with. Please review. I don't own Naruto.**

The next morning Naruto met his student at the gates of Konoha. Ryo's hair was yellow again, Blaze was waiting for the last to team to arrive and Lief was petting Tora.

"Urg! Where are they?!?" yelled Naruto.

"Calm down sensei." said Blaze. "The last team will be here soon."

"I know. But we have a long way to travel." said Naruto. Then twelve other people came into view. Three were sensei's and the other nine were genin.

"Naruto! How are you?" called the girl sensei.

"Not bad Tenten! But your all late, believe it!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry, Lee just HAD no go get curry!" yelled a man with red tribal marks on his cheeks.

"Curry is youthful Kiba." said Lee.

"Lets introduce our students." said Naruto. "These are my students."

"I'm Lief." said Lief.

"Blaze." said Blaze.

"Ryo!" Ryo yelled deafening them all.

"Yosh! I shall introduce mine next!" yelled Lee. He pointed to the only girl on his team.

"I'm Ami." said a girl with green hair set in pigtails and brown eyes.

"Amida." said a boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"Haru." said a boy with blond hair and brown eyes.

"This is my team." said Tenten.

"Kei." said a girl who looked exactly like Tenten.

"Kisho." said a boy with red hair and brown eyes.

"Masa." said a boy with black hair and green eyes.

"Introduce yourselfs guys." said Kiba.

"Nami." said a girl who looked like Ino.

"Rafu." said a boy with blond hair and green eyes.

"Raidon." said a boy with light brown hair and black eyes.

"Then lets go." said Naruto The sixteen of them set off into the forest around Konoha.

Some time later Lief's POV:

"Let's rest." said Naruto. The groups had split up some time back for reason's that Naruto-sensei hadn't told us.

"Ok." said Ryo. Blaze and I nodded and we set up our sleeping bags.

"Lief," I looked up. Ryo was looking at me. "Are you going to tell us why Gaara-sama adopted you?" I sighed but I knew I had to tell them eventually; why not now?

"My real village was destroyed." I said heavily. "By a man named Orochimaru."

"Him?" asked Naruto. He looked at me with a piercing look and I nodded. "That snake-bastard."

"What's up with you and him?" I asked.

"He took my old teammate Sasuke away with him." Naruto-sensei said. I noticed Ryo semmed to start at the mention of this guy "Sasuke", I shrugged it off. "What happened?" Naruto-sensei asked me.

"He came in and destroyed everything with a giant snake. Something must have blocked our ability to control anything. I remember somebody helped him, there was another strange chakra. I remember red eyes. . ." I paused trying to remember more. "Orochimaru killed my family and then tried to kill me. Then Gaara interfered and saved me. I was taken to Suna and I lived there for a few years. Then I moved here."

"Wow." said Ryo. I touched the gossamer piece of fabric covering my mouth and then lied down using Tora as a pillow. There was silence in the camp and I fell into a deep sleep.

**Sup! I haven't updated in a while. It is a short chapter so please review! Thanks to my reviewers! bye!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: The exams part one

**Well this was a really late update. It was pointed out to me that there are two people on each team with the same beginning letter of their first name. Besides team seven that is. It was completely unintentional. I should tell you who's parents are whose:**

**Ami (Team Lee): No known parents**

**Amida (Team lee): Lee and someone**

**Haru (Team Lee): No one known**

**Kei (Team tenten) :Neji and Tenten**

**Kisho (Team Tenten): No one known**

**Masa (Team Tenten): Sai and someone**

**Nami (Team Kiba): Ino and Choji**

**Rafu (Team Kiba): Kiba and someone**

**Raidon (Team Kiba): Shino and someone**

The next morning Ryo woke up and stretched. Tora opened her golden eye to look at him and he was unnerved.

'Why anyone gave Lief a tiger is beyond me.' thought Ryo. Slowly his team woke up around him except his sensei. Lief was trying to wake him up but to no avail.

"Well, my mom says he likes ramen. It's worth a shot." said Ryo. "NARUTO SENSEI! WAKE UP AND GET THE RAMEN!!!" Naruto sprang up.

"Where is the ramen?!" demanded Naruto. Ryo banged his head on his backpack.

"Naruto-sensei, we have to go." said Blaze. The four set off and soon reached Suna.

"Here we are." said Naruto. Lief gazed around, she was riding Tora but Suna looked so different.

"Wow." said Blaze, Suna looked like the bustling foreign marketplace city that Blaze had imagined.

"Lets get to the Kazekage tower and find out what were doing," said Naruto.

"But don't you know what were doing sensei?" asked Ryo.

"No, I tested in Konoha. This is our first year testing in Suna." said Naruto. They met up with Tenten, Kiba, Lee and their teams outside the Kazekage's tower. Lief had to keep talking in low growls to Tora to keep Tora from eating Refu's dog.

"Hey! Keep that thing away from Koinu!" yelled Refu holding the black and white puppt to his chest.

"I'm trying." said Lief through gritted teeth, then her hair parted slightly and two tiger ears sprouted forth, along with a tiger tail. "Yes!" she said exitedly.

"What?" asked Blaze.

"I finally got part of the transformation down!" she said. Then she gritted her teeth again and made the sign of the tiger to channel chakra through her body. The tail and ears dispaeared and Tora was much quieter.

"Well, come in." said a voice. The group of sixteen turned and saw Kankuro.

"Hey Kankuro!" yelled Naruto.

"Ah, so you got your own team?" asked Kankuro.

"Believe it!" yelled Naruto.

"Well, that surprises me. I'm going to run the first exam. It's a written exam." Kankuro said, then ushered the genin into the building.

"Come on." The jounin followed Kankuro into an office like room to see the other sensei's.

"See ya Kankuro!" yelled Lee.

"Yeah, whatever." Kankuro left to go check out the exams.

Lief's POV:

There was a room filled with nin that I didn't know. Tora was helping me blaze a path through the crowd to the back. Then, Kankuro came into the room.

"Listen up!!" he yelled. "The first exam is a writing exam. Now, please take on of these number cards and find the seat that corresponds with it." My card said '4', so, I'm in the front row. Kankuro explained the rules about the exams and the nine questions. The papers were passed out and I read the first question. I racked my brain for something and scratched Tora's head. I saw her eyes, they were reflecting an answer from the paper next to me.

"Stay like that," I told her in an almost silent growl. I copied the answers down.

Blaze's POV:

My card said '19' so, I sat in that seat. The papers were passed out and I looked at the questions.

'These are impossible,' I thought. I scratched my head and took up my pencil. I couldn't cheat without them knowing, I knew that. I wonder what I'm gonna do. . . I got it!! I looked at Lief who was a few seats bellow me. She looked up and I saw her eyes change, now they mirrored her answers on the paper. I copied them down and looked at them. She had obviously copied from a pretty smart kid, almost all of the answers were correct. I made small changes to make sure that the judges didn't think I copied.

Ryo's POV:

I knew that I couldn't activate my sharigan and I was stuck. Then I saw something shine and I looked to Lief. Her eyes mirrored the answers on her paper so I looked into her eyes. I copied the answers on my paper and sat back. I wonder how Lief got the answers. . . Ah well. I sat back in my chair and began to think about Lief. I don't even know what I like about her, then my attention wandered to her past. When she said that she had seen red eyes. . . I blinked. My brain finally forged the connection; my dad had helped kill her clan, I can't like her anymore!! This sucks. . .

End POVs:

"Alright everyone!" yelled Kankuro. "The final part of this section of the exams is here. There is one rule though; if you do not want to take this part of the est kindly stand now. You will be disqualified. However your whole team is disqualified as well. Now, if you don't back out and you fail you will never be able to take the exams again." A few gasps passed from the people in the room as they looked at their teammates for answers.

"We stay," Blaze mouthed at Lief she noeeded and Blaze mouthed the same message to Ryo. Ryo nodded vigorously and braced himself for the final question. Others filed out around them leaving a total of around forty out of the hundred that had been before.

"Every one in this room passes." said Kankuro. Blaze closed his eyes in satisfaction and smirked. Lief let out a sigh that disturbed the sheet of fabric covering her mouth and nose and Ryo stood up and cheered.

"Are they ready for the next exam?" asked female voice. Everyone turned around and saw a woman with blond hair, pink eyes and a rugged face. Her hair was cut above her shoulders and she carried two poles on her back.

"Yes Mimiko." said Kankuro.

"Right then, follow me." said Mimiko. Everyone filed out and met up with their teams. Lief, Ryo and Blaze nodded to eachother and Tora helped them get through the crowd to stand at the front.

"This is the second part of the exams. Your task is to survive in the desert for a week, looking for these." Mimiko held up a handful of purple gems. "They are scattered far and wide in this desert, you one week to do this task. Your will start on my signal."

**Long chapter for long wait. Review please.**


End file.
